


Wicked Games

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consent, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Kinks, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's found love while Donatello and Michelangelo seem to have given up on it. Of course, Leo may be falling for a certain Timestress but, he's keeping it a secret. When The Foot decides to up their tech game, the turtles have no choice but to go toe to toe...Of course, unless The Foot's plans change...Raph/OC, some Leo/Renet and Donatello/OC/Michaelangelo/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in a completely separate universe from any of my other fics and has a new set of characters all together, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this fic forever ago, had abandoned it because I was convinced I lost all the files when I found them in a random folder on my Google Drive. 
> 
> I am in the process of going back, editing and rewriting so, please enjoy the new and improved version of this!

Raphael woke up first. He couldn't sleep anymore, probably because of the sudden stickiness of this summer morning. Only one of his eyes was open and, he planned on opening the other and sitting up.

 

However, there was Lucy. Her head buried in the crook of his neck and her body draped over his; she was hanging on him like a scarf.

 

"Heh," Raph smirked to himself as he inspected Lucy's body and lack of clothing.

 

The sleeping brunette only wore a rather thin, low-cut tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

 

That was something Raph meant to ask her about. Why were those things called 'boy shorts' when they were clearly women’s underwear? Deciding to ask about it later, Raph decided to close his eyes and attempt going back to sleep.

  


Leonardo rolled over to find that his former bedmate was gone, he figured she would be by now. A frown graced his features only him to perk back up at sight of a note on his nightstand.

 

"Leo," He began to read it, "Last night was outta this world. I have to go. It's Lord Simultaneous, y'know. That's a total bummer but, I’ll see you soon. Love, Renet."

 

The blue banded turtle smiled to himself. He put the note in his drawer along with the others. He liked what he had going on with the Timestress.

 

With all the sneaking around he’d been doing, he thought his brothers would have become suspicious by now. More so because he lacked skill over the telling lies part of sneaking around.

 

But, his brothers were so wrapped up in their own worlds and remained oblivious to the secret rendezvous with Renet.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Donnie," Michelangelo whispered as he shook Donatello awake.

 

"Mikey, it's so early..." Don didn't open his eyes.

 

"I bet if you open your eyes you'll like what you see," Mikey insisted.

 

Don grumbled and then opened his eyes to find his and Mikey's latest exploits, Jenny and Cara, making out.

 

Both girls were naked, as they should be. The girls’ clothes had long since been tossed in random directions.

 

Last night had been the perfect way for Don and Mikey to celebrate their new 'done with relationships' status.

 

Jenny and Cara were some new recruits from The Justice Force. And, as luck would have it, they were more than okay with some casual group sex.

 

"I do like the view..." Don could already feel the bulge in his lower plastron.

 

Jenny and Cara stopped kissing and they looked over at the turtles.

 

"If you happen to like the view, maybe you should become part of the picture," Jenny teased.

 

"That goes for both of you," Cara purred.

 

Mikey and Don both decided to have one more round with the girls. After all, opportunities to have foursomes more than once should never be wasted.

 

* * *

  


"Donnie, is this really necessary?" Raph grumbled as he took a seat on the opposite side of Don's lab.

 

"Yes, unfortunately," Don answered the same question yet again, "Lucy's powers can..."

 

"Can possibly be manipulated by electrical impulses and we have to make sure that I can over-power those impulses. Right?" Lucy sighed as she looked up at the ridiculous metal band that she was being forced to wear around her head.

 

"That's correct," Don nodded, "With that being said, I'm sure I don't have to explain what we're going to do next."

 

Lucy nodded slightly. She wasn't such a fan of this part. Via a wire, one side of the metal band on her head was attached to a machine that would send small electric waves into her. The other side of the metal band was wired to one of the crystals from The Underground City because Lucy's powers were derived from those crystals.

 

Being hooked to one of the crystals had proved to help in strengthening Lucy’s powers to an extent.

 

"Here we go," Don turned on the elaborate set-up and both the electrical and crystal charges began surging through Lucy.

 

Raphael turned away from the sight of his girlfriend flinching in pain. It wasn't an unbearable pain, she'd told him so.

 

Lucy was the type of girl who couldn't lie to anyone's face so, while Raph knew that this was a necessary part of Lucy learning to hone her strength, it didn't mean liked seeing it in action.

 

A sharp sparking noise however, forced him to turn back and look. The 'on' lights on Don's machine had gone dim and a sliver of smoke had begun coming out of the machine.

 

"Whoa," Raph stared in disbelief.

 

Lucy smiled as she pulled the metal band off of her head and placed it back down on Don's work table, leaving him to deal with his now smoking invention.

 

"Lucy more or less killed the machine with her crystal energy power," Don unplugged the machine.

 

Already, the genius turtle was debating if it would be more beneficial to take apart the machine or repair it if salvaging it was possible.

 

"Then training is over," Lucy smiled wider.

 

"For the time being," Don gave her a pointed look.

 

"Donnie, I know," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Training is necessary, I get it."

 

"C'mon, Luce," Raph took Lucy by the hand and pulled her out of Don's lab.

 

* * *

 

As much as he didn't want to be, Raphael was stuck on patrol with Michelangelo. 

 

While Raph loved his baby brother, he hated that Mikey kept bragging about the two foursomes he and Don had been a part of. If Mikey said one more thing about how 'only being with one person sucked’ Raph was going to knock his block off.

 

"Jen, Cara!" Mikey looked off into the distance.

 

"What about 'em?" Raph glared at him.

 

Given the infinite amount of times Mikey had said their names, Raph knew that those were the names of the two women Don and Mikey had spent the night with.

 

"Over there," Mikey pointed at something in the distance.

 

"What in the...?" Raph looked up to see a huge Foot Bot going after Jenny and Cara.

 

"We've gotta help 'em," Mikey started in their direction.

 

Raph followed after him but, not without grumbling first.

 

* * *

 

Don was looking through his files. Specifically, the ones about The Underground City and Lucy.

 

He was still stuck on trying to fix the machine for Lucy's training and remained unsuccessful. Clearly, strengthening the output of electrical impulses as well as the machine was needed. What he was having trouble with was the execution.

 

"What are you up to?" Lucy walked into the lab.

 

"Looking into fixing this," Don held up the pieces of his machine.

 

"If you ask me, it's better that it stays broken," Lucy shrugged, "I don't need that thing any more than I..."

 

Suddenly, everything in The Lair went dark and Lucy started hyperventilating.

 

Don recalled Raph having said something about her being afraid of the dark but, he had no idea that it was this bad.

 

Donatello started to ask, "Lucy are you..."

 

"F-fine," Lucy began using her powers and her eyes went completely teal.

 

She continued breathing heavily, attempting to calm herself down and failing.

 

Lucy finally spoke again, "I'm fine!"

 

Don took note of how Lucy was now suspending two circular light beams in her hands. He noticed that after Lucy insisted she was fine a second time, the beams she suspended in her hands grew larger and her eyes illuminated more. Her powers had to be somehow linked to her emotions.

 

"It probably started raining heavily topside. I'll go take a look at the circuit breaker," Don thought that perhaps talking her down would prove to be better than leaving her alone.

 

"Lucy," He started again, "Would you mind telling me a little more about your powers? Not just because I need to fix the machine but, because I don't seem to have much detailed information on file. Is it alright if we talk on the way to the circuit breaker?"

 

She nodded slowly, "Lead the way."

 

"Donatello," That was Master Splinter's voice, he had walked into the room.

 

"Yes, father?" Don spoke again.

 

Lucy moved one of her hands in Splinter's direction to help Don see him better. Leo was right behind him and was lighting a candle.

 

"Leonardo informs me that Raphael and Michelangelo have not yet returned from their patrol. You haven't heard from them, have you?" The wise rat asked.

 

"No, sorry. They might know what's going on," Don sighed.

 

"Lucy, do you think if you tried to call Raph he'd pick it up?" Leo asked.

 

"M-maybe. Uh, my Shell Cell is in our bedroom," She didn't seem too keen on leaving the room alone.

 

"I will accompany you to retrieve it," Master Splinter started leading the way. He knew that Donatello needed to address the electrical problems and that Leonardo would be of more help to him than a frightened Lucy or an aging rat.

 

* * *

 

"That thing is why half of New York is experiencing a blackout," Jenny spoke through gritted teeth. She was irritated, to say the least.

 

"We were making our way back to Headquarters when we felt something swing at us. We barely avoided it in time and it's that big robot. What did you call it again?" Cara asked, the tone of her voice mildly panicking.

 

"It's a Footbot," Mikey clarified, "I wonder if The Lair's blacked out."

 

"Let's hope not," Raph thought about Lucy's fear of the dark and could only hope that it wasn't dark in The Lair. The last thing he needed was his girlfriend having a panic attack.

 

Even if it was the case, Raph was certain that Don could probably help talk Lucy down.

 

"Why don't we call Donnie and Leo?" Mikey suggested, "Our genius bro will know how to break this thing and well, Leo could probably put that into action."

 

"Let's call 'em," Raph was about to dial either of his brothers when his Shell Cell started ringing, "Not now..."

 

"Who's calling?" Mikey looked at him.

 

"Luce, now ain't a good time, we're..." Raph picked up the phone only to find that while the call was being made from Lucy's Shell Cell, she wasn't on the other end, "Master Splinter? Uh, yeah. If Donnie and Leo could get their shells topside it would help. If Luce wants ta come, that's her business. If not, stay with 'er and try calming her down...Please?"

 

* * *

 

Don grabbed his duffel bag and was following Leo out the door. Bringing Lucy with them hadn’t been part of the original plan but, here she was.

 

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Leo whispered so only Don could hear him.

 

"As of right now, there's a difference between topside darkness and darkness down here. Topside there's lit buildings and the moon. Down here there isn't much else besides candles and her glowing hands and eyes. When we go topside, she can add her light sources to the lit buildings and moonlight, thus canceling out the fear of the dark to an extent," Don gave a bit of a long-winded explanation.

 

"If you say so..." The Fearless Leader still wasn't sure how he felt about this whole thing.

 


	2. Uncertainty Building

“Raph!” Lucy's eyes widened as she watched Raphael climb up the giant Foot Bot.

 

“Stay calm,” Leo advised her and then re-focused, “Donatello, assessment?”

 

“They've got some new tech, alright,” The purple-clad turtle gripped his bo staff tighter as he thought about where to begin.

 

As always, Leo had to ask, “Do you think you can break that?”

 

“It might be a stretch but, I think I can manage,” Don was excited about this new challenge.

 

* * *

 

While scaling the Footbot hadn't been Raph's first plan of action, the robotic monstrosity had grabbed Mikey's super-powered gal pals. Which, convinced Mikey to climb the Footbot from the back.

 

Raph had no choice but to join in Mikey's shenanigans disguised as a strategy.

 

“Damn,” Raph ran down the shoulder of the Footbot and was getting to the hand where it held Cara and Jenny.

 

Hopefully, the robot wouldn't squeeze the heroines to death. Though, if The Foot were to kill two of the Justice Force, they'd be messing with all of the Justice Force. There was no way that they wanted that. Or, was there?

 

At this moment, Raph wasn't even thinking about that. He was more concerned about post-panic attack Lucy.

 

No one had to tell him. The red-clad turtle already knew that his girlfriend had experienced a panic attack over having been stuck in the dark. Lucy's fear was a real thing, there was a nightlight in their room for crying out loud.

 

As much as Raph hated agreeing with Leo, he knew that they had to complete the mission of disarming the Footbot and getting away safely.

 

Raph had to take the realness of the situation into consideration before he could let himself focus on the emotions and feelings that were threatening to pull him out of his present reality.

 

* * *

 

Scaling the Footbot hadn't been Raph's first plan of action but, the robotic monstrosity had grabbed Mikey's super-powered gal pals. Which, convinced Mikey to climb the Footbot from the back.

 

Raph had no choice but to join in Mikey's shenanigans disguised as a strategy.

 

“Damn,” Raph ran down the shoulder of the Footbot and was getting to the hand where it held Cara and Jenny.

 

Hopefully, the robot wouldn't squeeze the heroines to death. Though, if The Foot were to kill two of the Justice Force, they'd be messing with all of the Justice Force. There was no way that they wanted that. Or, was there?

 

At this moment, Raph wasn't even thinking about that. He was more concerned about post-panic attack Lucy.

 

No one had to tell him. The red-clad turtle already knew that his girlfriend had experienced a panic attack over having been stuck in the dark. Lucy's fear was a real thing, there was a nightlight in their room for crying out loud.

 

Much as Raph hated agreeing with Leo, he knew that they had to complete the mission of disarming the Footbot and getting away safely.

 

Raph had to take the realness of the situation into consideration before he could let himself focus on the emotions and feelings that were threatening to pull him out of his present reality.

 

* * *

 

“If this thing is going to fall, we're going to have to monitor that fall,” Don explained, “If it just crashes down, it could hurt a lot of innocent people and destroy a lot of property.”

 

“Is anyone piloting it?” Leo asked, wanting to avoid any extra casualties.

 

“Based on past experience, I doubt whoever is controlling the suit is actually inside,” The purple banded turtle clarified.

 

“Can you think of any reason for this Footbot running around?” Lucy's voice was shaking and her hands now glowed teal.

 

“Other than to lure us out, no. Either way, we need to proceed with caution,” That was the best that Leonardo could offer for now. 

 

* * *

 

Raph was ready to jam a sai into the center of the Footbot where a Foot Symbol was glowing bright red. He'd gotten enough lectures from Don to know that the center of the Footbot was probably where everything that made the thing tick was located.

 

“Look out!” Leo shouted as the Footbot's other hand was coming Raph's way.

 

“Dammit,” The red banded turtle muttered as he started to run in the opposite direction.

 

The original plan of getting off and away from the bot in order to bring it down was already going down the tubes.

 

Leo started running up one of the legs of the bot in order to help Raph. Maybe this would cause some confusion. This bot was clearly wired to detect turtles, if not motion and turtles.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Raph saw that Mikey had climbed down from the bot and made it the ground. 

 

* * *

 

"Shit,” Jenny pushed Cara out of the way, “hand is closing, jump down. Mikey can catch you, I’ll run away from it.”

 

“Jen, I…” Cara protested.

 

“Cara, you have to jump. Please,” Michelangelo yelled up to her.

 

Shutting her eyes beforehand, Cara did as she was asked all while disappearing in that same action.

 

“Gotcha,” Mikey felt Cara’s weight in his arms and she reappeared.

 

“Can you get Jen, too?” Cara handed Mikey a grappling hook as he helped her stand back up.

 

“Hold on. If Donnie thinks we've gotta break this thing, we've gotta break this thing. It might end up grabbing Raph,” Mikey knew that much, “We’ll get Jen ASAP, I promise.” 

 

* * *

 

Donatello opened up his duffel bag and looked at what might save everyone tonight.A week ago he'd created Tech Bugs; an idea inspired by how Lucy would sometimes get flustered and purposely make an electronic appliance go haywire.

 

A tech bug was able to do the same, to a much worse extent. In bulk, Don's Tech Bugs could do lasting damage.

 

The genius turtle was currently having trouble powering them up. He had batteries and everything. The remote to start the Tech Bugs up with had been working perfectly before the power went out.

 

“Lucy,” Don realized what the problem was, “may I bother you for a little spark?”

 

The brunette's eyes widened with excitement and she grabbed hold of the remote in Don's hand, “Does it have to be little?”

 

* * *

 

I got ya’,” Raph cried out as the Footbot began to topple.

 

Jenny grabbed onto him and while they hit the ground at a less than ideal angle, at least they made it to the ground.

 

“What’s…” Jenny turned her head to see what had made the giant robot start to fall.

 

“Donnie’s bugs!?” Mikey looked up in awe.

 

The Footbot was on its knees and Don’s Tech Bugs had it smothered most of the way.

 

* * *

 

Don was now focused on directing Lucy away from the Footbot while Leo was helping to actually break the bot as originally planned.

 

Leonardo sliced off the Footbot’s head and one of the arms. Thanks to the Tech Bugs weakening both the mechanics and material on the bot.

 

“Leave the other arm whole,” Don instructed, “I’ll find a way to get the chopped off arm home. Right now, let’s disable the power source completely. We’re a little more than halfway done.”

 

The genius turtle’s plan was simple: one of his bugs was going to burrow into the leftover robot arm as a way to gather intel. The legs were to be dealt with next.

 

“Do you need another spark?” Lucy asked, reluctant to go over to Raph.

 

“Lucy, I don’t want you over-exerting yourself. Raph will have my head if that happens. Besides, I need to turn it off, not blow it out,” Donatello continued lecturing her, “I know that sparking up my bugs to work was thrilling but, this thing is too big to hit with a spark and not go down with it.”

 

With a loud sigh, Lucy made her way over to Raph.

 

“Ya’ mind getting ‘er home?” Raph turned to Jenny and Cara as Lucy walked towards him.

 

It wasn’t that Raph didn’t want Lucy out with them but, he felt like she’d experienced enough danger today.

 

Not to mention, Raph felt responsible for making Lucy go topside when it was so dark out. She could kick him out of their room tonight if she wanted to, really.

 

Lucy might argue that she got to have an adventure while Raph saw it as having put her in harm’s way, regardless.

 

“No sweat, let’s go,” Jenny was all for it.

 

“You’ll be safe with us, Lucy,” Cara added.

 

“If you insist,” Lucy groaned loudly and shot Raph a glare. 

 

* * *

 

Power was back on throughout all of New York City. This fact displeased Karai.

 

However, she was engrossed in watching footage captured by the now destroyed Colossus Footbot.

 

She had taken some time away from the city and traveled back to Japan if only to return with a clear head.

 

Upon her return, she formulated the outline of how to make those turtles pay for their sins against her and her father.

 

On the one hand, Karai was content with the tentative truce she seemed to have with the mutant ninjas. However, on the other hand, those turtles had wronged her before…What stopped them from doing it again?

 

Well, based on the footage the bot captured, she knew right where she might want to hit the turtles. It was the perfect addition to her revenge outline.

 

“Find me any information that you can about that girl,” Karai paused her footage and pointed to the girl that charged up Donatello’s remote with the touch of her hand, “I have plans for her.”

 

* * *

 

Coarse and angry whispers had become moans and churrs of pleasure by now.

 

When the turtles finally returned to The Lair, Raph had entered his and Lucy’s room only to get into an argument about everything and anything with her.

 

They tried keeping their voices down and the tension of doing so had given way to the anger-fueled sex they were currently in the middle of.

 

Raph ran his fingers through Lucy’s short hair and tugged back slightly, in order to guide her face to look up at him.

 

“Yeeeeaah....hmph! R-Raph, wha...what’s...ahhh...up?” Lucy did her best to respond.

 

“Ngh! D-don’t...don’t think that fer a second I…I…d-damn…” Raph turtle felt his breath getting caught in his throat.

 

“Let’s…ahh…T-talk….later,” She shuddered in pleasure as she met Raph’s next thrust.

 

* * *

 

“Make room,” Mikey exclaimed as he walked back into the living room.

 

He had a large bowl of popcorn in his arms and made his way over to the sofa to sit between Cara and Jenny.

 

“Where did Donnie run off to?” Jenny asked.

 

“He’s gotta take care of some stuff for Lucy and Raph. He’ll be out here with us soon,” Mikey explained while balancing the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

 

The energetic turtle outstretched his arms to have one around Jenny and the other around Cara.

 

“Well, if Donnie is gonna be a while…” Jenny knelt up and kissed Mikey on the cheek, “We’re allowed to have ourselves some fun, aren’t we?”

 

“Good point,” Mikey started blushing when he remembered that Leo was out, “Ladies, why don’t we move this party to my room? I’ll text Donnie the deets.”

 

The girls giggled at the triumphant smile of the orange-clad turtle. Even if Leo was out, that didn’t mean that Master Splinter was. Moving to an area where the door could be locked made more sense.

 

* * *

 

Raphael had gone on a beer run with Casey. This was more coming out of the fact that he didn’t want to be around for the poking and prodding regarding Lucy’s powers.

 

However, Raph made sure to threaten Donatello’s life a few times before heading off. He didn’t mean it, it was out of instinct. Raph didn’t like the idea of anything remotely bad happening to Lucy, be it physical or emotional.

 

“You said that you wanted some more info on my powers...” Lucy began, “Well, I did have this with me when you found me, remember? I've only looked through it a few times.”

 

Don accepted the tattered backpack from her and began to open it to find a journal and some photographs.

 

“Are these...?” He carefully took one of the photos out of its plastic sleeve.

 

“My parents. My birth parents anyway,” She nodded.

 

“Would you mind explaining what happened again?” Don knew he should turn on a recording device but, he had second thoughts.

 

Suddenly, the genius turtle was having second thoughts. This regret was stemming from the fact that Lucy might get emotional and short-out his computer or another device in his lab.

 

Lucy continued, “Sure, it was like this.”

 

_Maureen and Adam Delvecchio were Lucy's scientist parents. They were employees of Oroku Saki, unaware of what kind of trouble they had gotten themselves into until it was too late._

 

_On the bright side, Saki did provide them with a nanny who not only watched over his young daughter but, also over their little Lucy._

 

_Sure, Lucy was an infant beginning to crawl and Saki’s daughter was a rapidly growing young girl. Either way, the future looked bright and, perhaps one day their girls could be friends._

 

_Saki wanted a way to monitor the city at all costs. He wanted something that would give him the ability always be watching. He felt that he needed eyes everywhere. So, that was what had to be put into action…_

 

“It should explain in detail on the next couple lines in there. In short, because why not? You know that lab you stumbled upon, where you found your friend Sydney and the others who had been mutated? That was there before The Foot started making mutants. Those computers did get a revamp but, they were old clunkers when my parents were programming and wiring stuff. Anyway, I can get to the ‘me’ part of this thing. One day, I guess I got clingy. I don’t remember my nanny but, this is what’s in my dad’s notebook…”

 

_An infant Lucy had crawled into one of the lighter bags of extra equipment and had stowed away on one of her parents’ trips down below._

 

_When her parents found her, they set up a makeshift playpen away from any dangerous items._

 

_Either way, Saki became furious. He undid the latch of Lucy’s makeshift playpen._ _If the brat was going to keep his scientists from their work, they would no longer have a brat for that to be possible._

 

“My father’s notebook just stops a year or so later,” Lucy cleared her throat, “Anyhow, I crawled away and eventually found the crystal wall. It encased me to protect me. As you know, the crystals are a living force with a mind of their own."

 

She continued, "You’ve shown me your notes about the Underground City stuff. But, that's different because the Crystal Moon had separated from the main power source. Wherever I was encased by crystals will forever be unknown. I mean, you guys blew up a wall and found me by accident." 

 

"You've mentioned you saw the events regarding our friends who became mutants. Can you tell me more about it?" The purple banded turtle scribbled down some notes.

 

“I saw it as it happened because the crystals that I  was under were trying to fix the damage. You got the antidote by using the Crystal Moon and, that was the way to go. Once a piece of crystal is served from its original place, it's just that: severed," Lucy let out a tired sigh, relaying this info was exhausting.

 

"After a crystal is served, it has its own power supply, right?" Don had to double check.

 

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Exactly but, it has to be manipulated one way or another which is situational. You used it to make the antidote for your friends. Like I said, situational." 

 

"Understood," Donatello didn't look up from his notepad, "One of two final questions: how did you see what was happening during that situation?" 

 

"The crystals always showed me what was happening around me. Well, assuming anything was happening," Lucy explained as best she could.

 

Don added his final notes,"Last question: what about the rest of the photos?”

 

"Uh," Lucy blushed, "They're kinda personal."

 

"No need to share them if you don't want to. You're free to go," Don offered a smile.

 

"Thanks," Lucy rushed out of the lab at full speed.

 

Once she was gone, Donatello began reorganizing his file about Lucy's powers. A few ideas about helping Lucy control powers came to mind and he wrote those down as well. 

 

Focusing would've been a lot easier if his Shell Cell hadn't gone off five times within two minutes. 

 

"We finished the popcorn but," Don began reading the slew of texts from Mikey, "get in here right now ‘cause..."

 

All while blushing like mad at the pictures Mikey sent his way, Don haphazardly scribbled down his ideas. He proceeded to hightail it to Mikey’s room. 

 

* * *

 

Leonardo's whereabouts were the last thing on anyone’s mind, save for Master Splinter.

 

He knew exactly where his eldest son was. Though, the wise rat didn’t love the idea of Leonardo technically lying to his brothers. Even so, he understood where the choice of secrecy was coming from.

 

The truth about Leo’s relationship with The Timestress would come out in due time.

 

Master Splinter’s eyes snapped open and he was pulled from his meditation session as the lit candles around him went out without warning.

 

Something bad was looming on the horizon, this was merely an omen confirming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been editing this neglected fic, hope that makes it more fun to read. Also, not sure if I touched on it before but, my OC Lucy's glowy thing was inspired by Starfire of Teen Titans but, it's not the same. More because Lucy isn't an alien, technically speaking, she's a mutant. I say technically because she wasn't born with her powers.
> 
> Lucy, Jenny, and Cara are my OCs, please don't steal them, I will touch on all their powers a bit more if/when it becomes more relevant to the plot.


	3. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst seems behind everyone...yet, the worst hasn't even arrived. Don/OC/Mikey/OC group sex/polyamory, Raph/OC, some Leo/Renet and a little more backstory on my OC Lucy (who is paired with Raph).

Mikey kissed Jenny as Cara rubbed his shoulders and placed kisses on his neck. They were going to get the mood going before Don got here. And, if they got a little raunchier than kisses before Don joined them, that was even better. That would put Donatello into the position of being at the mercy of the other three. The purple banded turtle would be the submissive for once. 

 

“Kiss me!” Jenny pulled away from Mikey’s mouth to pull Cara into a kiss. 

 

“Hey, don’t hog all the fun,” Mikey started pulling off the girls’ clothes off in a rushed yet, very sexy and careful way. 

 

“Why don’t you lay back?” Cara put a hand on Mikey’s heart and pushed him back. 

 

She wasn’t sure if she actually pushed him or if he’d let her push him but, it didn’t matter. Cara then positioned herself on top of Mikey and began running a hand up and down his plastron. 

 

Jenny took care of undressing herself and Cara the rest of the way. Next, she pulled off Mikey’s gear and mask. Not wasting any time, she blindfolded him. 

 

“What did I…” Don opened the door to Mikey’s room with a spare key he’d made, “Or, what am I missing?” 

 

“Hey, you,” Jenny smiled wide as she walked over to Don and kissed him, “We were just warming up the bed.” 

 

“You haven’t missed too much,” Cara added, not moving from where she lay on top of Mikey. 

 

“Donnie, you made it!” Mikey smiled, “I mean, we had other plans ‘cause we figured that you were gonna take forever and a day but, I think that our heroic hotties have assumed control for the night.” 

 

“Well, that is unless you wanna challenge that,” Jenny pressed her naked body up against Donatello’s form. 

 

“Don’t get me started now,” With a quick flick of his wrist, Don pulled the ribbons that Jenny had tied in her hair right out. 

 

“You’re just lucky I had hair ties under those,” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“Am I?” He then grabbed Jenny’s hands in a rough but, playful way and tied them together using the ribbons. 

 

“You tell me,” She smirked at him, “Now, you wanna take off all that silly gear? Mike got the jump on you there.”

 

_____________________________

 

Karai flipped through her files. That electronic girl who had been with the turtles was the daughter of those scientists that her father had fed to his mutant shark experiments? 

 

Whatever the case, the powers that the girl exhibited were not natural. She was not experimented on to have been given these powers…

 

“Her name?” Karai turned to Dr. Chaplin. 

 

“Lucille Ivy Delvecchio. She was declared missing as an infant and eventually declared dead by the state of New York not too long after. But, she wasn’t dead after all. I mean, you can see that of course, Mistress,” Chaplin began to read off the details of the file. 

 

“And, the electrical whatnot!?” 

 

“That I’m not too sure about. I think it might be…”

 

“I do not pay you to _think_ , Dr. Chaplin! Find out whatever gives her those powers and how we can use it against her. I have said it once and I will say it again: I have plans for that girl.” 

 

_____________________________

 

“So?” Lucy asked as she opened a beer. 

 

“So, what?” Raph looked back at her. 

 

“How mad is April?” She posed her question. 

 

“What makes ya’ say that?” Raph finished off his beer. 

 

“Casey is here, it’s getting later and we’re watching some discount horror movie on television while we drink cheap beer and you two haven’t insulted each other with anything harsher than the names you make up going through the alphabet and you’re only on ‘H’ if I didn’t lose track,” Lucy giggled a bit. 

 

Raph sighed and shook his head yes. Casey might even end up camping out on the couch for the night but, that wasn’t very clear yet.

 

“If you two need some guy time, I don’t mind stepping out for a little. I can go read or something, maybe even go train,” Lucy laughed once more. 

 

Raph laughed with her up until they heard Casey raise his voice from the other side of the room…

 

“Yeah!? Well, I freakin’ try, April! I’m not the one who’s always down on myself for every little mistake I make. Ya’ know, if I was, I wouldn’t have gotten dis far…No one told ya’ ta’…DAMMIT!” Casey then proceeded to chuck his phone with all of his might.

 

“Ya’ okay, Case?” Raph’s tone was a mixture of seriousness and concern. 

 

Casey seemed to be panting in frustration and once his breathing slowed down, he was able to explain himself, “Battery died.” 

 

“I’m gonna head to our room and maybe read something. You two have fun!” Lucy kissed Raph on the cheek and retreated to their bedroom. 

 

_____________________________

 

“Hey now, why don’t you two lay back?” Mikey licked his lips as he playfully nudged Cara.

 

His mask was now tied around his head as opposed to still being used as a blindfold. 

 

“I like that idea,” Jenny reached over and caressed Cara’s breasts, eliciting a low moan from her. 

 

“Me too,” Cara leaned forward to peck Jenny on the lips. 

 

They no longer wanted to keep Don and Mikey waiting. The two superheroines laid back and waited to be taken. 

 

Mikey mounted Cara while Don did their best to settle on a position. They shifted the mattress a few times before deciding on doggy style but, the was okay. The shifting of the mattress only seemed to hike up everyone’s excitement. 

 

“Miss me?” Mikey asked just before catching Cara in a kiss. 

 

Cara responded by moaning into their kiss and at this, Mikey plunged his manhood deep inside of Cara’s wetness. The pair found themselves bucking, arching and colliding in a perfect but frenzied rhythm.

 

Don and Jenny’s style was different. Don sheathed himself slowly inside of Jenny’s warmth. He breathed down her neck, offered ‘love bites’ to her shoulders—after all, that was how a male turtle would claim dominance to his mate—and, only because she had asked, he pulled her hair. Only gently at first but, once their rhythm picked up little more, Don was pulling Jenny’s hair with a certain power. Nothing too crazy of course, he wanted to pleasure Jenny; not hurt her by any means. 

 

The couples were in their own respective worlds despite being right next to one another on this mattress. Well, that was until Jenny and Cara gave each other a gaze of longing. This moment was between the four of them, they should start acting like it. 

 

Realizing the unspoken change in energy, Don and Mikey shifted themselves while still deep inside of their lovers to get even closer. Once they had stopped moving and returned to making love, Cara smiled up at Jenny only to be kissed upside down so passionately that it left her unable to form coherent thoughts. 

 

_____________________________

 

Leonardo couldn’t help but smile. He loved the 79th Level of Null Time if he was perfectly honest. It was so peaceful and mutants, humans, and others alike all walked about with no problems whatsoever. How Leonardo wished Earth was like this. 

 

On top of that, he and Renet were in the middle of a pretty sexy yet upbeat little dance. 

 

“Leo, you’re like, such a good dancer!” Renet beamed as Leo spun her around, “We totally need to go dancing more often.” 

 

“I’d like that very much,” Leo blushed. 

 

For once, Leo had let go of his inhibitions and was actually truly having fun. If only his brothers could see him now—Wait, how were they fairing since the Foot Bot chaos? Hopefully, Karai hadn’t sent anything more at them, Leo figured he should get home sooner than later since once Karai got started, she liked to keep delivering low blows in that dishonoring manner that only she was capable of keeping up with. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Renet kissed Leo on the cheek.

 

“I’m worried about my brothers. The events that transpired tonight really threw us all for a loop and…” Leo began.

 

“And, aren’t they all kinda like, chilling out now?” The Timestress had a point. 

 

“Well yes but,” Leo started. 

 

Renet pulled his face to hers and kissed him, moaning into such a fervent kiss and even making Leo churr a bit himself. 

 

 

“Uh…What was I saying?” Leo could feel himself blushing and if he wasn’t careful, the blood rushing to his cheeks was set to rush somewhere else. 

 

“Leo, you told me all about the lame Foot stuff tonight. You guys kicked major butt and deserve a break since then. It’ll all fall into place the way it needs to. Besides, here with me. You’ve got all the time in the world. I’ll make sure to get you back before anyone besides Splinter notices that you’re gone.” 

 

The music stopped for a second and then the busty Timestress walked Leo over to the bar. Even though Leo wanted to go right back to being ‘Fearless Leader’, he really should take some time to breathe. He would be back on Earth tomorrow and act accordingly then. 

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

Jenny and Cara lay side by side on Mikey’s bed and they giggled exhaustedly. While the girls had indeed taken control of the room before Donatello arrived, the genius turtle had quickly changed that a few rounds ago. 

 

Mikey sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Don to orchestrate what would happen next. 

 

No longer wasting any time, Don went back over to the bed, pulled Jenny up, handcuffed her with the pair of cuffs he’d hidden in here a few days ago and smiled somewhat evilly. He then proceeded to roll Jenny on top of Cara and pulled Jenny up onto her knees.

 

“Mikey, if you please,” Don’s tone was gentle yet sexy and commanding. 

 

Nodding in agreement, Mikey rested his hands on Jenny’s firm, round ass and after a few touches and squeezes, he aligned his mouth with Jenny’s slick, wet heat and began darting his tongue in and out. 

 

A moan escaped Jenny only for her to be silenced by Cara suckling from her delicate, trembling lips. 

 

Donatello was watching the beauty that he’d put into motion while stroking his manhood. He only felt himself growing harder and harder by the minute. He knew that this would probably end up being their last round of the night and that made it all the more worth it. 

 

While it was difficult to walk around with a hard-on—though, not impossible— Don did his best to get back over to Cara, Mikey, and Jenny and he began running his fingers through Cara’s hair, nipping at her neck and blowing in her ear. 

 

“D-Donniiieee…” Cara broke her kiss with Jenny, “You keep teasing like that and I’m just gonna grab your cock and shove it into me on my own.” 

 

“Are you now?” Don took this opportunity to tease even more. 

 

“C’mon, don’t do that,” Jenny tried to offer some help before she and Mikey locked lips and started doing their own thing.

 

“If you two are gonna have a tease-fest, g’head. We’ll be over here,” Mikey pulled Jenny close and they moved to the other side of the bed. 

 

Don playfully pinned Cara down and took one of her breasts in his mouth, playfully circling her nipple with his tongue and biting softly, not enough to break as to tease more and be able to watch Jenny and Mikey at the same time. 

 

While it looked as if Mikey would be dominating, Jenny rolled them over one more time so that she was on top and she then lowered herself gingerly onto his throbbing erection. Quickly enough, they were writhing against one another. Mikey sat up to kiss Jenny while she continued riding him. Even handcuffed, Jenny was more than able to function. However, her inability to touch and caress Mikey right now was getting to her and she wanted to be un-cuffed. 

 

“Take me outta these cuffs, please?” Jenny whispered while breaking her and Mikey’s kiss for a moment. 

 

“I, ngh! Ahem,” Mikey moaned as they collided in another passionate thrust, “What’ll happen if I undo ‘em?” 

 

“I won’t numb your whole body just before you cum for starters,” Jenny smirked. 

 

Unsure if she was serious or not, Mikey ripped the handcuffs off Jenny in one pull. The cuffs weren’t very strong, anyhow. 

Now, Jenny did have the ability to numb others with certain levels of her poison powers—without doing any harm, of course—And, not being able to feel anything during that moment of sweet release seemed like the worst thing to Mikey right now so, he gladly complied.

 

“Ahhh,” Jenny moaned as her hands were freed, “Didn’t think you’d cave so quick.” 

 

“You know I wanna feel it all when we’re done,” Mikey ran his tongue over one of Jenny’s nipples and then the other. 

“Ohhh, that’s it!” Jenny brought her body closer to Mikey’s as she secured her legs around his, “Let’s switch it up one more time. Get on top of me, baby.” 

 

Using ninja speed, Mikey flipped him and Jenny over so that he was on top of her once more. He churred roughly and loudly, showing his dominance. Jenny moaned in pleasure, it got her all hot and bothered when Mikey went from a ray of sunshine to something of a dominant villain.

 

“Donatello, you have kept me waiting far too long,” Cara wriggled her one hand out of Donatello’s grip, grabbed his hot, bulging shaft and slid into her warmth. 

 

The purple banded turtle moaned loudly at this. He was hoping she would do this. That was why he’d teased her so much before. Now they could really enjoy one another. 

 

“Ahh…Mmm, Mikey, I’m gonna…” Jenny shuttered in pleasure under Mikey as she came. 

 

Jenny’s sudden overwhelming spasms of pleasure were too much for Michelangelo to handle. 

 

“I…J-Jen, I’m gonna…Damn!” Mikey felt his molten juices intermingle with hers. 

 

Mikey and Jenny making love right next to them brought Don and Cara over the edge. They cried out together and Cara dragged out her moan as she felt Don explode deep inside of her. 

 

A mutual exchange of glances took place between the four. Making sure to keep it slow and sexy, Don pulled out of Cara just as Mikey pulled out of Jenny. At lightning speed, Don now straddled Jenny and Mikey was between Cara’s legs. 

 

After another silent exchange between the four lovers, Mikey slipped into Cara’s pussy which was still oozing with Don’s hot cum while Don buried himself as best he could deep within Jenny’s cum filled center.

 

“Go slow,” Jenny whispered. 

 

“Real slow,” Cara added. 

 

The night was far from over and even better than Michelangelo or Donatello had ever expected. 

 

 

_____________________________

 

It was much later in the night now. Casey had gone home to April since the pair had finally stopped fighting. 

 

Then, Raphael and Lucy had decided that playing a number of drinking games added up to a good idea. They weren’t really playing much of anything by now and were simply sitting and taking shots. Raph was ranting about Leonardo by now. 

 

“Guess Princess Leo had ta run off and hide in his dark little corner. He’s gotta be half gremlin, I swear. I mean, I got a shit temper, Donnie might be a loner and Mikey might be kinda weird sometimes but, if ya’ ask me, Leo’s the freak of the family,” Raph put down his shot glass and picked up the bottle of liquor to drink right out of it instead. 

 

“Raph, at least, you _have_ a family,” Lucy frowned. 

 

“Luce, don’t start with that shit again. Please?” Raph rolled his eyes before taking another large swig from the liquor bottle. 

 

“I’m not starting with any shit again, I’m just commenting on the fact that maybe you should be thankful that you’ve got an older brother who nags you rather than not. At least, you all have each other,” She clarified. 

 

“Don’t make that face,” Raph shook his head in disapproval at Lucy’s half angry and half disappointed face. 

 

Lucy was not in the mood to fight and she sighed loudly “Look, I don’t…I don’t wanna fight but, I need some air. I’ll be back in a few.” 

 

Raph began lighting a cigar only for the one light bulb in the lamp they had on to burn out as Lucy left the room. 

 

“Damn!” Raph rolled his eyes, Don was going to have to start helpingLucy to control her powers better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that Lucy's powers are very similar to Starfire's from Teen Titans but, they are not the same. Her powers will be explained sooner than later. Lucy, Cara and Jenny are all my OCs; please don't steal them, thanks and tanks for reading!


End file.
